Démêler
by Nemeseia
Summary: "Tu sais que tu es dangereux, Seijūrō. En restant à ses côtés, tu ne feras que le blesser. Le pire d'entre nous deux, n'est-il pas celui qui pense tout bas à la destruction du monde ?" Akashi le savait ; il en était parfaitement conscient, mais la vérité était douloureuse. Il devait partir loin du Japon et des personnes qui lui sont chères. Pour leur sécurité. Suite de Mosaïque.


Bonsoir tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?

On me l'a souvent demandé, alors je peux désormais le crier haut et fort : Cet OS est la suite de **Mosaïque** mais je pense qu'il peut se lire séparément, bien qu'évidemment il y a des rappels à mon précédent OS à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie... Je voulais aussi préciser que cet OS est un cadeau pour ma chère Riddikuluss en ce jour si spécial ! Car après tout, nous avons commencé à discuter avec _Mosaïque _qui en plus était mon premier écrit sur ce fandom. Le temps passe si vite...

Sinon, connaissez-vous l'opening _Unravel_ de _Tokyo Ghoul_ ? C'est en écoutant cette chanson, et en voyant la vostfr, que j'ai songé à Akashi. Cette chanson lui correspond si bien, de ce fait si vous avez le temps je vous la conseille ! La chanson est très belle par-dessus le marché.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

**Démêler**

* * *

Akashi patientait. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ; le taxi ne pouvait se téléporter jusqu'au pas de sa porte, et il ne l'avait appelé que cinq minutes auparavant. Il ne pouvait donc qu'attendre, attendre et penser. Après tout c'était tant mieux ; pour lui ainsi que pour les autres, car les pensées qui traversaient son esprit en auraient effrayé plus d'un. Akashi ne se caractérisait pas comme une personne dangereuse, avide de sensations fortes, du moins il ne l'était plus. Tout cela était désormais derrière lui.

Il le pensait et le croyait du plus profond de son cœur. Dans ce qui restait d'humain en lui.

Le bout de ses doigts continua de frôler son téléphone toujours dans le creux de ses mains jointes, seuls ses pouces pouvaient se mouvoir. L'appareil électronique vibra une énième fois, le même nom s'afficha sous ses yeux redevenus tout deux sanglants, mais Akashi n'ouvrit pas le message. Il savait d'avance ce que celui raconterait ; une demande pour se voir, obtenir des explications, des voix allaient encore s'élever et de nouvelles disputes verraient le jour. Akashi était lassé de tout cela.

Il avait essayé pourtant, de se montrer gentil. Suite à sa défaite à la Winter Cup, après sa tentative d'étrangler Kuroko avant que les autres joueurs de la Génération des miracles n'interviennent, de sa confrontation avec son deuxième lui qui avait changé son œil gauche de couleur, de son petit séjour à l'hôpital, Akashi avait essayé de se montrer sous un autre jour. Seulement, ce n'était pas lui.

_Kurokocchi est le meilleur !_

_Kuroko n'est pas si impressionnant que ça._

_Kuro-chin est appréciable, comme un marshmallow je dirais._

_Tetsu rend les personnes meilleures à son contact._

Les fois où Aomine Daiki sortait des phrases murement réfléchies étaient extrêmement rares. Cependant, ce jour-là, il avait eu tout à fait raison. Kuroko avait ce talent caché de rendre les personnes qu'il côtoie ou bien rencontre brièvement meilleures ; sa façon honnête de répondre à quelqu'un, de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et le fait qu'il soit incapable de garder sa langue dans sa poche faisait de lui une personne franche et soucieuse de son entourage. Kuroko avait été l'ombre de leur équipe, un soutient évident jusqu'à ce que tout explose par sa faute.

_Je ne suivrai ni n'écouterai quiconque de plus faible que moi._

Les pouces d'Akashi se refermèrent contre son portable, cessant leur activité à ce souvenir désagréable. Son estomac se contracta et un sentiment d'animosité l'assaillit petit à petit, démarrant de son estomac pour remonter jusqu'à son œsophage et attaquer sa gorge. Il ressentit le besoin de crier, d'extériorisé toute cette colère qui l'envahissait et dire au monde à quel point celui-ci était injuste, invivable, et hypocrite. Akashi savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute si l'équipe qu'ils formaient à Teikō avait volé en éclat. Il aurait pu être là quand Aomine commençait à devenir ce qu'il fut au lycée jusqu'à ce que Kuroko et sa nouvelle lumière ne le batte. Cependant, il avait fait tout l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait dû. Par l'intermédiaire de Kuroko, il avait davantage enfoncé Aomine dans la solitude, dans l'idée que personne ne pourrait jamais le battre, et il était donc responsable du fait qu'Aomine n'appréciait plus le basket comme auparavant.

Aomine était un parasite. Pourquoi lui pouvait-il être si fort, imbattable, et jouer d'une façon aussi décontractée alors que lui devait s'entraîner comme tous les autres et n'avait pas de capacités physiques aussi avantageuses que Murasakibara, ou encore le talent de Kise pour refaire une chose simplement vu. Akashi ne pouvait compter que sur son esprit logique et son intelligence pour percer les failles du jeu de ses adversaires, et parfois même de ses propres coéquipiers. Mais l'écart qui s'était installé entre Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara et même Midorima, lui était devenu de plus en plus insupportable.

Ainsi cette phrase, prononcée par Murasakibara, fut suivit par ce duel les opposant l'un à l'autre. Ce même duel qui révéla aux yeux de tous sa véritable nature, par cet œil jaune qui se dévoila. Cette recherche de puissance qui lui faisait tant défaut. Akashi n'était pas patient, il n'était pas tendre, il savait toujours tout sur tout, et la défaite était inconnue de son registre. Pourtant à la Winter Cup, il avait perdu. Seirin l'avait remporté sur Rakuzan. Cela s'était joué de peu, tout le monde avait donné son maximum, mais Kagami et Kuroko avaient été plus coriaces qu'eux.

A cet instant, quand il avait vu le score final et le public crier le nom de l'heureux vainqueur, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Son monde s'écroulait. Tout ce en quoi il avait pu croire se voyaient balayer par la victoire de Seirin. Alors il avait sauté à la gorge de Kuroko, ou plutôt son deuxième lui avait mis en pratique ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas. La victoire de Seirin était inadmissible.

Quelque chose avait changé, cette même chose qui lui était inconnue s'était davantage développée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et désormais Akashi ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il ne savait plus qui en lui était le plus dangereux des deux : cette deuxième personnalité qui se croyait au-dessus de tout, qui aurait été prête à tuer ses propres parents si ces derniers lui barraient la route, ou bien lui qui pensait tout bas des choses effrayantes. Cet être qui se cachait en lui, qui s'était éveillé alors qu'il perdait face à Murasakibara avant de reprendre le dessus, était ce qui lui manquait. _Il_ faisait ce que lui ne pouvait faire car il avait peur des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir.

_Il y a un problème, Akashi-kun ?_

Les jours qui suivirent la défaite de Rakuzan à la Winter Cup, et son séjour à l'hôpital, Kuroko s'était montré très prévenant à son encontre. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que le joueur fantôme de Seirin ne vienne le voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital, et quand il ne le pouvait pas, il lui envoyait toujours des messages. A sa sortie, Kuroko avait été là pour l'accueillir. Il avait toujours été là ; une douce présence sur laquelle on pouvait s'appuyer pour être soutenu dans n'importe quelle épreuve qu'imposait la vie. Kuroko lui souriait gentiment et lui tendait la main quand il n'était pas certain.

_Je serai toujours là pour toi._

Akashi n'était pas aveugle, puis de toute manière Kuroko le lui avait dit clairement : il était amoureux de lui. Le rouquin n'était pas non plus ingrat puisqu'il savait parfaitement qu'il laissait des portes ouvertes au bleuté pour rejoindre son cœur, il le laissait faire. Que cela soit après sa défaite ou bien avant encore. Pourtant, Akashi ne savait pas pourquoi cela était tombé sur Kuroko. Ce garçon était comme tout le monde, bien que sa présence paraissait invisible parfois, mais Kuroko n'avait rien de plus qu'un autre. Il était constitué de deux bras, deux jambes, une tête avec deux yeux, un nez ainsi qu'une bouche.

Seulement, Kuroko avait ce pouvoir. Le pouvoir de ses mots, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, et Akashi s'était à son tour fait avoir. Il avait courbé l'échine, posé les armes, et se laissait conduire par ce petit être qu'un rien aurait pu faire basculer. Alors il s'était pris au jeu. Dans ces moments où il se trouvait seul avec Kuroko, il le laissait se rapprocher de lui. Il entourait par ses bras son petit corps avant de rester ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment. Kuroko n'en demandait pas plus, après qu'il lui ait posé la question. Le simple fait d'être à ses côtés, entrelacés de la sorte, lui convenait parfaitement.

C'était là le pouvoir du jeune homme : toucher l'autre par ses paroles et pousser cette même personne à faire le deuxième pas. Ainsi Akashi ne pouvait pas résister à cette tignasse bleue et contractait alors davantage ses bras, le rapprochant un peu plus contre lui, et parfois leurs lèvres se retrouvaient comme une évidence. Akashi savait parfaitement que c'était là où voulait en venir Kuroko depuis le début, mais qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer et voulait plutôt le voir venir à lui. Kuroko était manipulateur.

Entre ses mains, Akashi sentit une nouvelle fois son téléphone vibrer. Cette fois-ci, quelqu'un essaya de le joindre en voyant qu'il ignorait ses messages. Cependant au même instant, le rouquin entendit un coup de klaxon provenir de l'extérieur. Il se redressa alors et quitta son canapé, calant contre son épaule droite la bandoulière de son sac tout en saisissant dans sa main gauche sa valise. Après avoir fermé la porte et s'être avancé jusqu'au véhicule commandé, le chauffeur plaça ses affaires dans le coffre tandis qu'Akashi vint s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière.

« A l'aéroport. »

De nouveau installé derrière son volant, le chauffeur acquiesça avant d'appuyer sur la pédale qui fit avancer la voiture. Observant sans grande attention le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, Akashi sentit son cœur se contracter. Derrière eux se dessinait l'appartement qu'il avait pris à Tokyo pour les périodes de la Winter Cup, mais après sa défaite contre Seirin ce dernier avait permis les passages de Kuroko qui venait pratiquement toutes les nuits dormir à ses côtés. Il ne se passait rien entre eux, hormis peut-être des étreintes où l'un deux passait ses bras au-dessus de l'autre sans rien demander d'autre. Tous ces moments, toutes ces conversations personnelles échangées avec Kuroko, Akashi mentirait en disant qu'il n'en profitait pas lui-même, ni ne les savourait un minimum.

_Mais je ne peux plus, désormais._

Il avait changé, tout ce qui le concernait s'était aussi métamorphosé. Akashi ne se sentait plus lui-même et il n'appréciait pas cette sensation. Qui était-il ? Cette question pourrait paraître aberrante ; puisque après tout il était Akashi Seijūrō, le fils d'Akashi Masaomi et d'Akashi Shiori. Seulement, sa question ne concernait pas ses gênes mais se trouvait plus profonde, plus inquiétante. Ce trou dans son cœur, ce trou qu'il avait lui-même créé avant son séjour à l'hôpital, Akashi ne parvenait pas à le combler.

Tout en fermant les yeux et se laissant conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport, Akashi repensa à cette personne qu'il avait été depuis Teikō : cruelle, terrifiante, intraitable. En définitive, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

_Je suis dangereux._

_Dans ce monde, la victoire c'est tout ce qui compte : les vainqueurs sont acceptés, et les perdants sont rejetés._

_Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas perdu une seule fois, et je ne compte pas commencer. Puisque je gagne à chaque fois, j'ai toujours raison._

_Si quelqu'un s'oppose à moi... Je le tuerais, qui que ce soit._

Toujours les yeux clos, Akashi se revit quand il se jeta à la gorge de Kuroko pour l'étrangler. Le bleuté avait gagné contre Rakuzan, il avait remporté la Winter Cup aux côtés de son équipe, et l'avait par définition battu. Akashi avait perdu. Et son autre lui n'avait pas apprécié cette constatation, alors _il_ avait voulu l'effacer, faire disparaître cette erreur de ce monde pour de bon ; car oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur. C'était impossible que le grand Akashi Seijūrō ait pu perdre.

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus obscures et lourdes de reproches envers lui-même, la sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit néanmoins de ses songes comme une main qui l'agripperait fermement pour lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau. Akashi se redressa brusquement contre le dossier de la banquette arrière, jetant ensuite un coup d'œil rapide à son téléphone qui se trouvait toujours dans sa main droite. Le nom de l'appelant différait des autres fois. C'était Nijimura.

Akashi décrocha et rapidement, la voix puissante de son ami résonna.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu es en train de faire, Akashi ? »

L'inquiétude de Nijimura était justifiée et le fait qu'il lui repose une énième fois la question aurait pu l'amuser, si son cœur n'avait pas été autant chargé.

« Je suis déjà en route pour l'aéroport. »

De l'autre côté, Akashi entendit parfaitement Nijimura soupirer. La veille, quand il avait appelé son ancien capitaine, ce dernier ne s'était pas montré rassuré par ses nouveaux choix de vie. De plus, Akashi n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails et n'avait donc dit que l'essentiel.

Leur conversation téléphonique se termina ensuite rapidement, Nijimura stipula simplement qu'il l'attendrait à l'aéroport quand il serait arrivé à bon port. Akashi le remercia avant de raccrocher le premier et de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur l'extérieur.

Cette chose qui avait changé en lui, ce petit quelque chose qui lui manquait pour être complet, l'avait brisé. Il n'était plus le même. Etant brisé à ce point, Akashi en venait à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux arrêter tout simplement de respirer. Son incapacité à définir sa véritable identité, et savoir réellement qui il était au fond de lui, le rendait incapable de se libérer de ces chaînes qui le retenaient depuis des années ; c'était comme si depuis ce jour où ils avaient tous décidé de partir dans des lycées différents, la réalité pour lui s'était figée.

_Quoique tu fasses ou dises, Akashi-kun, jamais je ne te laisserai seul._

_S'il vous plaît, ne me cherchez pas._

Une plainte silencieuse que jamais Akashi ne serait capable de formuler à voix haute. Akashi désirait être seul, pour les protéger, le protéger. Puisqu'il ne savait pas qui il était, et ne désirant absolument pas recommencer à blesser ses camarades, Akashi devait s'éloigner.

Seulement, tandis que la voiture se rapprochait de l'aéroport en quittant le centre-ville de Tokyo, derrière elle un groupe d'amis courraient à vive allure pour rejoindre un appartement qu'ils retrouvèrent fermé. Ses mains appuyées contre ses genoux, le souffle court, Kuroko s'essuya son front en sueur avant de se redresser et regarder vivement autour de lui. Il avait peur.

« Kurokocchi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

La question de Kise demeura cependant sans réponse puisque le joueur fantôme était plongé dans ses pensées ; se remémorant sa dernière conversation avec Akashi, l'attitude de ce dernier, sa gestuelle, sa façon de ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux et d'être bref dans ses réponses. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi avait-il fait semblant de ne rien voir ?

« Kurokocchi ! » S'écria Kise en se rapprochant de son ami.

Au moment où la main du blond aurait dû rejoindre l'épaule de Kuroko, celle d'Aomine vint s'interposer par un claquement brusque et violent. Les yeux écarquillés, Kise chercha à comprendre l'attitude de son ami avant de se rendre compte de l'apparition du téléphone de l'ancien As de la génération des miracles. La déclaration d'Aomine pour leur prochaine destination fit se retourner tout le monde dans sa direction, et pendant que Kuroko dévisageait le téléphone de son ancienne lumière, les traits de son visage se tordirent en réalisant petit à petit qu'Akashi pourrait disparaître à tout jamais de son champ de vision.

Il allait se remettre à courir pour rejoindre au plus vite l'aéroport quand cette fois-ci la main de Kise agrippa son bras. Kuroko allait se mettre à crier qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter quand brusquement Kise l'interrompit.

« On n'arrivera pas à temps si on ne prend pas de voiture…

— Kise a raison, il nous faut prendre un taxi, compléta Midorima en remontant en même temps ses lunettes.

— Mais nous sommes beaucoup Mido-chin, rappela Murasakibara en mangeant chips par chips le contenu de son paquet.

— Vous en faites pas, j'ai une solution ! »

L'enthousiasme de Kise agaça Kuroko qui n'avait pas que ça à faire que de discuter sur un bout de trottoir, alors il demanda sévèrement au blond de se dépêcher et celui-ci appela son manager pour qu'elle puisse lui rendre un service. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme apparut à l'intérieur d'une voiture où le nombre de siège était suffisant pour accueillir tout le monde.

Assis face au tableau de bord tandis que ses camarades se trouvaient derrière lui, Kuroko tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Akashi. C'était inimaginable.

De son côté, le taxi du rouquin s'arrêta et le chauffeur l'aida à retirer sa valise du coffre avant de recevoir la monnaie pour le trajet. L'homme entre deux âge vit ensuite s'éloigner ce garçon qui semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules malgré son jeune âge. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas plus et repris son service, cherchant de nouveaux clients.

Dans le hall de l'aéroport de Tokyo, Akashi chercha la ligne de son vol avant de se diriger vers celle-ci et s'asseoir sur un des sièges proposés. L'avion ne décollait que dans une heure. En jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone, il vit tous les appels en absence de ses amis ; que ce soit Kuroko, Kise ou même Aomine. Des messages vocaux avaient été laissés et Akashi se décida à les écouter, le premier étant forcément de Kuroko.

« Akashi-kun, je t'en prie réponds à mon appel ! Il faut qu'on parle… je veux que tu me dises ce qui te dérange. Est-ce que le problème vient de moi ? Si c'est le cas il te suffit de me le dire, et je changerai. Mais s'il te plaît, parle-moi, ne garde pas tout pour toi… Réponds à mon appel je t'en prie. »

_Arrête…_

« Akashicchi où es-tu ? Tu peux pas laisser Kurokocchi tout seul sans lui en dire un mot ! C'est pas respectueux pour lui ! Tu te rappelles de ses sentime… aïe Aominecchi ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Je dis ce que… »

_Pourquoi…_

« Oï Akashi. Fuir comme un lâche, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi. En plus tu sais que Tetsu te courra après, toi qui te vantes de toujours savoir tout sur tout… Notre conversation devait pas aboutir à ce genre de réaction stupide. Tu me déçois. »

_Pourquoi vous cherchez à me retenir après le mal que j'ai pu vous faire à tous._

Mais alors qu'Akashi pensait que ses anciens coéquipiers avaient fini, un autre s'ensuivit. Une respiration entrecoupée par des sanglots perceptibles, des mots qui ne parvenaient pas à dépasser sa gorge, néanmoins Akashi reconnut Kuroko. Ce message laissé par son amant datait de quelques jours, mais Akashi ne l'avait pas supprimé.

_Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous plus être ensemble ?_

_Je ne t'apprécie plus assez pour te supporter._

_C'est à cause de ton père ?_

_Je suis assez grand pour faire mes propres choix. Va-t'en désormais. Je ne veux plus te voir._

Cette conversation échangée un soir où Kuroko était accouru après l'envoi d'un message de rupture, le souffle court dû à sa course et ses cheveux en bataille, Akashi s'était néanmoins montré intransigeant et avait accompagné de force Kuroko jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Il l'y avait alors poussé avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et ignorer les appels du bleuté qui n'avait de cesse de l'appeler, martelant la porte de ses poings ou en l'appelant sur son téléphone. D'où l'existence de ce message vocale qui était simplement composé par les pleurs de Kuroko qui par moment, faiblement, l'implorait de ne pas le laisser derrière.

_Ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas dû céder._

A ces mots intérieurs, Akashi frémit. Il reconnaissait cette voix qui différait légèrement de la sienne ; plus dure, plus impériale, et remplit de mauvaises augures. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendue. Un sentiment de malaise naquit dès lors à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, le prenant à la gorge comme si quelqu'un venait l'étrangler. Le souffle lui manquait.

_De quoi as-tu si peur ? De moi ou de toi-même ?_

Comment cela pouvait être possible… s'il avait passé un court séjour à l'hôpital, s'il avait failli y passer si Kuroko n'était pas revenu, c'était pour l'effacer. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi était-_il_ revenu.

Autour de lui, les autres voyageurs circulaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'aéroport sans lui porter attention, ignorant complètement son trouble intérieur. Il était vrai que de toute façon, Akashi était passé maître dans l'art de feindre ses propres émotions. Il se pensait infaillible, mais pourtant une personne avait su lire en lui et savait donc déceler quand ça n'allait pas.

_Tu sais que tu es dangereux, Seijūrō. En restant à ses côtés, tu ne feras que le blesser. Le pire d'entre nous deux, n'est-il pas celui qui pense tout bas à la destruction du monde ?_

Dans ces paroles chuchotées contre son oreille, comme un diablotin perché par-dessus son épaule, Akashi n'y trouva aucun non-sens. Son autre avait tout à fait raison. Pendant Teikō, il avait commencé à haïr Aomine ainsi que Murasakibara pour leur facilité à devenir meilleur au basketball ; il était leur capitaine, et pourtant il était celui qui stagnait. Même Kuroko dont il avait remarqué le talent commençait à le dépasser, à devenir meilleur que lui ne l'était. Akashi était seul. Cette solitude qui l'entourait depuis toutes ces années n'avait de cesse de s'intensifier, de se faire de plus en plus sentir alors que pourtant Kuroko lui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser seul.

Tous ces souvenirs qui étaient pourtant innocents n'arrêtaient pas de le transpercer, de lui rappeler la triste réalité et de lui faire davantage comprendre qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Akashi se savait depuis longtemps différent ; tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui pour suivre son évolution et découvrir si oui ou non il serait un parfait successeur pour son père, subissant de la sorte une éducation stricte qui avait été légèrement allégée par la douce présence de sa mère avant que celle-ci ne succombe à une maladie. Néanmoins, malgré toute cette attention qui se trouvait à son encontre, depuis toujours, depuis qu'il savait marcher et communiquer avec ses semblables, toujours, Akashi avait toujours était seul. Cette solitude qui par ailleurs se matérialisait par ses chaînes entourant ses chevilles, l'empêchant d'avancer et le retenant à ce qu'on demandait de lui.

Il avait perdu à la Winter Cup, il avait subi pour la première fois de son existence la défaite. Akashi ne savait pas comment il pourrait de nouveau faire face à son père.

_Il faut toujours gagner, n'importe comment, n'importe quand. L'essentiel est de gagner._

_Les gagnants restent dans l'histoire, seuls les perdants en seront effacés._

Ces propos tenus pour la première fois par son père, qu'ensuite Akashi utilisait auprès de son entourage, étaient inscrits dans ses gênes. Ils étaient enracinés au plus profond de son âme, dictant chacun de ses pas et ses gestes. Akashi ne pouvait pas s'en libérer.

_Eloigne-toi de ces personnes avant de ne disparaître complètement._

Akashi souhaiterait faire taire cette voix tonnant dans sa tête, une bonne fois pour toute, malheureusement, la véracité de ses propos l'en empêchèrent. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les paumes de ses mains tandis que l'aéroport annonça l'embarcation pour son vol. L'ancien capitaine de la Génération des miracles se redressa et prit sa valise en main ainsi que son sac avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué plus tôt.

Il devait disparaître, s'éloigner de ses anciens coéquipiers, de Kuroko, de toute son ancienne vie. Un tout autre horizon s'offrait à lui de l'autre côté du continent, loin de tout cela, de tous ces problèmes.

Pendant qu'Akashi se mélangeait à la foule pour rejoindre son embarcation, sous l'amusement de son autre qui se réjouissait allégrement de l'attitude du rouquin, aux portes d'entrées de l'aéroport Kuroko cessa momentanément de courir avant de regarder hâtivement autour de lui. Les hauts parleurs appelaient encore les passagers du vol pour les Etats-Unis. Sans plus attendre, Kuroko se mit de nouveau à courir pour retrouver le plus rapidement possible Akashi sans se soucier de ses amis qui arrivèrent après lui à l'aéroport et décidèrent de se séparer pour retrouver plus rapidement leur ancien capitaine.

« Ce mec va vraiment nous faire chier jusqu'au bout, bordel ! » Jura furieusement Aomine avant d'agripper chaque roux qui pouvait croiser sa route.

Chaque membre de la Génération des miracles chercha de son côté la position d'Akashi, n'ayant de cesse de courir et de regarder autour d'eux. La présence d'Akashi n'était pas commune et ils comptaient là-dessus pour le retrouver, malheureusement l'endroit était assiégé par une multitude de personnes en mouvement. Il y avait trop de monde, beaucoup trop.

_Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais suivi une éducation normale._

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Kuroko ?_

_Je t'aurais aimé de toute manière, parce qu'importe l'éducation que tu as reçue,_

_ou les difficultés que tu auras rencontrées… tu es toi. Je t'aurais aimé de toute façon._

_Pourquoi te souviens-tu encore des paroles inutiles de cet impertinent ? Oublie-le._

Oui, _il_avait raison. De toute façon son billet ne possédait pas de retour et Akashi partait suffisamment loin pour ne plus voir Kuroko et ses anciens coéquipiers. Ça ne servait plus à rien de se souvenir de ces instants où ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans son appartement, collés l'un à l'autre et partageant la même chaleur. Akashi n'avait pas à se souvenir de la synchronisation des battements de son cœur à celui de Kuroko, au sourire de ce dernier qui le regardait dans les yeux avant de sourire et de poser sa joue contre son torse. Il devait oublier tout cela et les laisser derrière lui.

_Rakuzan ne perdra pas, mon cher Tetsuya. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?_

_Tout simplement parce que si tu oses faire gagner ton équipe, ce qui en soit est impossible de toute façon,_

_ne compte pas sur moi pour t'adresser une nouvelle fois la parole._

_Arrête de repenser à tout ça ! A quoi cela te sert-il ?_

_Si j'ai décidé de faire gagner Seirin contre Rakuzan, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus…_

_Simplement que l'Akashi que j'ai connu au collège n'aurait jamais aimé gagner de la sorte._

Son esprit ne se montrant pas coopératif, lui rappela cet instant où après la défaite de Rakuzan contre Seirin, Kuroko était venu à son appartement après qu'il ne donnait plus signe de vie. Le bleuté l'avait donc trouvé dans son lit, livide et ne décrochant pas un mot. Il avait alors parlé pour deux avant de déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue et de se retirer.

_As-tu oublié que tu t'es jeté à sa gorge pour l'étrangler ? Peut-être que c'est moi qui ait agi, mais tu l'as pensé… pensé si fort. Tu es dangereux, Seijūrō._

Akashi agita sa tête négativement. Un flot de pensées trop intenses déferlaient dans son esprit et il en avait assez ; assez de réfléchir pour rien, assez de se demander qui il était réellement et de découvrir de plus en plus à quel point il pouvait se montrer terrible. Il devait s'éloigner pour le bonheur et la survie de tous, de Kuroko principalement. Il devait disparaître.

Toutefois, une ombre vint l'englober complètement et l'obligea à redresser sa tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement quand il reconnut Murasakibara qui lui barrait en ce moment même la route, une expression toujours ennuyée de peinte sur son visage. Les yeux violets du géant observèrent avec un grand intérêt ceux de son ancien capitaine, enfournant de temps à autre une chips dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne devrais pas partir sans dire au revoir, Aka-chin.

— Au revoir, Atsushi. »

Le ton était polaire étonna un tant soit peu l'intéressé qui fronça ses sourcils. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'Akashi ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom. Sa défaite contre Seirin avait comme remis en place les idées d'Akashi, cela l'avait changé, et ses deux yeux étaient redevenus sanglants. Suite à cela, Akashi s'était remis à tous les appeler par leur nom.

« C'est Kuro-chin qui mérite de vrais adieux. »

Seulement, Murasakibara fut complètement ignoré par Akashi qui continua sa route sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Murasakibara vit ensuite un de ses camarades passer sous son nez à toute vitesse avant de se retourner et voir Aomine agrippant sans vergogne le col de la chemise d'Akashi qui se vit soulevé de quelques centimètres du sol. A l'inverse du violacé, l'expression du joueur de Tōō était furieuse. C'était à se demander dans quelles ressources Aomine puisait pour ne pas lui en décrocher une en ce moment même.

« A quoi tu joues au juste ? Tetsu est aussi là et veut te parler. Alors maintenant que je te tiens, tu vas gentiment venir avec moi. »

Sans relâcher sa prise du col d'Akashi, Aomine revint sur ses pas sans faire attention à son ancien capitaine. Il reporta son seulement son regard sur lui quand il sentit la main du rouquin entourer son poignet et une voix sortir d'outre-tombe flirter avec ses oreilles.

« Laisse-moi te donner un avertissement, Daiki. Ne pense pas que tu puisses me parler en me regardant de haut parce que nous avons déjà joué ensemble. Apprends où es ta place. »

Contre son poignet Aomine sentit une pression s'exercer, seulement ce ne fut pas ce qui l'obligea à libérer Akashi et être contraint de laisser partir ce dernier : en réalité, ce fut son regard. Les yeux de cette personne étaient hypnotisants, mais aussi terriblement effroyables. Pendant un instant, Aomine s'était senti tirer vers les flammes de l'Enfer.

La main en suspens, Aomine n'y croyait pas. L'ancien Akashi était de retour ? Pour qu'une telle animosité se fasse ressentir même par lui, cela ne pouvait être que le cas et ça n'annonçait rien de bon ; car si une première défaite ne lui suffisait pas pour le faire redescendre les pieds sur Terre, alors que fallait-il ? Un cri de rage l'emporta et Aomine se gratta furieusement les cheveux avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Murasakibara qui s'enfournait déjà son cinquième paquet de chips de la journée avant de regarder de l'autre côté. Akashi avançait toujours de son côté, se rapprochant de la zone d'embarquement pour y vérifier sa valise et pouvoir accéder à l'avion. Une fois ces portes métalliques de dépassées, il lui serait impossible de remettre la main dessus avant un certain temps.

« Bon sang Tetsu… tu branles quoi ?

— Kuro-chin s'est peut-être évanoui quelque part à force de courir, commenta Murasakibara.

— Pas dans un moment pareil quand même… »

De nouveau, Aomine jura avant de regarder avec attention autour de lui au cas où une tête bleue apparaîtrait. C'était sans compter le manque de présence habituelle de Kuroko qui rendit les recherches d'Aomine inefficace. Aomine se demanda alors pourquoi il avait fallu que son ancienne ombre tombe amoureuse d'un type pareil. Ils savaient tous depuis bien longtemps qu'Akashi n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance et de forcément sain, pourtant ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de le côtoyer et d'apprendre à le connaître.

Au final, Aomine ne trouvait pas Akashi si terrifiant que cela. Ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

« Vous avez trouvé Akashicchi ? S'écria Kise tout en courant vers eux, essoufflé.

— Aussi terrifiant que d'habitude, souffla Murasakibara.

— Il m'a menacé. »

L'ajout d'Aomine surprit Kise qui lui aussi comprit. L'ancien Akashi était de retour. Alors Kise regarda derrière ces deux amis et entraperçu la silhouette d'Akashi parmi les autres voyageurs. Il partit pour le rejoindre à son tour avant d'apercevoir un peu plus loin Midorima le devancer, ayant déjà interpelé Akashi qui s'était dès lors arrêté pour regarder sur le côté le joueur de Shūtoku.

« Midorimacchi est avec Akashicchi, révéla Kise.

— Il manque plus que Kuro-chin alors.

— Vous allez pas me dire qu'il faut chercher Tetsu maintenant, grogna Aomine.

— Je suis là, Aomine-kun. »

Les yeux des trois joueurs de la Génération des miracles se portèrent sur leur camarade qui se trouvait depuis un moment à leurs côtés, avant même l'arrivée de Kise. Ainsi pendant que Murasakibara ouvrait un paquet de bonbons cette fois-ci, que Kise se plaignait des entrées du bleuté, Aomine avait attrapé le principal concerné par son bras et frottait son poing contre ses cheveux en l'insultant de diverses façons. Il l'aurait presque fait flipper.

Dans l'aéroport, l'avion pour les Etats-Unis se fit de nouveau annoncer. La nouvelle annonce fit cesser les enfantillages des quatre joueurs de basket qui se tournèrent alors vers Midorima et Akashi qui continuaient de discuter. Le monde ainsi que le brouhaha ambiant les empêcha de saisir leur conversation, alors ils décidèrent tous de se rapprocher. Du moins à une hauteur recommandée.

Seul Kuroko osa s'avancer d'un pas supplémentaire, remarquant que les trois autres ne le suivirent pas. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il vit Kise lui faire signer de se retourner ce que fit Kuroko. Il remarqua de ce fait le regard menaçant d'Akashi en compagnie de Midorima qui paraissait déconfit. L'échange visuel entre le joueur fantôme et l'ancien capitaine de la Génération des miracles ne perdura que quelques rapides secondes avant qu'Akashi ne se retourne vers Midorima.

« C'est pour cela que je dois me retirer, Shintarō. Vous tous n'avez plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Ce fut néanmoins un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Adieu. »

Puis, sans un regard jeté en direction de Kuroko, Akashi se remit en route pour prendre une bonne fois pour tout cet avion et ainsi rejoindre Nijimura en Amérique. Kuroko ignora le regard remplit de remords de Midorima. C'en était assez. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, Kuroko n'allait pas laisser Akashi s'en tirer de cette façon.

_Il arrive. Que comptes-tu faire, Seijūrō ?_

Akashi pouvait entendre l'autre rire à gorge déployée. La situation présente le régalait outre mesure. C'était encore plus jubilatoire que de voir ses précédents ennemis à genoux après une défaite ; ainsi, voir Kuroko courir, l'implorer, et lui demander de ne pas le rejeter, faisait se régaler l'autre partie d'Akashi qui ne pouvait supporter de voir sa moitié se faire enlever par ce nain malfaisant.

_Plus rien n'a d'importance. Depuis longtemps j'ai réalisé que rien ne m'appartenait et que je ne suis qu'un pantin aux mains de mon père._

Ne rien avoir le droit de décider, tout devoir réaliser à la perfection sans pouvoir émettre la moindre erreur, depuis toujours Akashi était sous pression. Au moindre faux pas, il était assuré d'avoir un retour de bâton. Cela faisait de nombreux jours que la final de la Winter Cup était passée, et tandis que son père l'appelait le soir après chaque match, ici il ne l'avait pas fait. Et Akashi demeurait sans nouvelle de sa part.

Il avait perdu. Il avait commis une erreur.

A cause de Kuroko Tetsuya.

_« Il doit disparaître » se dit-il intérieurement, haha ! Tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour souhaiter sa mort._

Son autre avait raison ; il était le pire, il était celui qui souhaitait voir disparaître son erreur à tout jamais. Akashi désirait effacer l'endroit où il avait échoué pour pouvoir rebâtir sur les cendres. Malheureusement, Kuroko était un être humain et le faire disparaître en toute légalité était chose impossible. De plus, il avait fallu que ce garçon tombe amoureux de lui.

« Akashi-kun ! » L'appela ce même garçon qui le rattrapait petit à petit.

Toutefois, Akashi ne s'arrêta pas à l'appel de Kuroko et continua de s'avancer et bientôt faire la queue pour passer le portail métallique et s'assurer ensuite de ne plus jamais voir ces personnes. Malheureusement, Akashi n'était pas le seul à prendre ce vol et de ce fait il dut s'arrêter derrière une personne qui attendait tout comme lui son tour. Son arrêt permit à Kuroko de le rattraper complètement et d'être ainsi derrière lui à le fixer sans vergogne sans pour autant qu'il ne se décide de se retourner.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Partir sans même m'en avoir parlé et ne même pas me regarder en face. »

_Ne lui réponds pas._

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Akashi-kun ! C'est normal pour deux personnes ensembles de se disputer, et ne pas être toujours d'accord sur un point. Mais où est le problème ? »

_Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, Seijūrō. Ce n'était que de la curiosité mal placée. Pourquoi un Akashi aimerait-il un être aussi insignifiant ?_

Le fait de parler dans le vent et ne distinguer aucune réaction d'Akashi, commença à sérieusement énerver Kuroko qui se savait observé par les autres membres de la Génération des miracle. Ce n'était pourtant pas eux qui le dérangeait, seulement Kuroko connaissait Akashi plus que quiconque et savait que le rouquin n'appréciait pas les scandales. Surtout quand il y avait du monde tout autour.

Le jeune homme se décida alors à inspirer afin de se calmer et de retrouver un ton neutre. Ses poings se décrispèrent et il commença à se détendre sans pour autant que cette boule qui sciait sa gorge ne s'enlève. Kuroko avait peur de perdre à tout jamais Akashi, et de voir ce dos s'éloigner pour toujours de son champ de vision. Pour l'instant, Akashi était tout proche, mais dans l'heure suivante il pouvait se trouver à des kilomètres.

« Tu sais, Akashi-kun… je ne suis pas le seul qui ne veut pas que tu partes. Sinon pourquoi crois-tu que tout le monde serait venu m'apporter son aide ? Nous voulons que tu restes à nos côtés. »

_Depuis quand un Akashi porte-t-il de l'intérêt pour les autres ? Tu t'en fiches d'eux, Seijūrō. Ils ne feront que te ralentir, et tu vaux plus que ça. Tu le sais._

Cette fois-ci, la voix de son autre fut un murmure qu'Akashi n'entendit qu'à moitié. Il avait beau regarder devant lui les personnes disparaître les unes après les autres derrière le portail métallique, il ne s'y intéressait pas véritablement. Son esprit était ailleurs, bien loin de cet aéroport et de toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient. Le visage tordu par la colère et le dégout d'Aomine accaparait toute son attention.

Un soir comme un autre, Akashi était à son appartement et s'était disputé avec Kuroko et ne l'avait pas laissé entrer de nouveau et avait ignoré tous ces appels. Le message vocal qu'il avait écouté provenait par ailleurs de ce soir-là. Cependant, après le départ tardif de Kuroko du pas de sa porte, quelques heures plus tard quelqu'un vint toquer chez lui. S'étant calmé et ayant fait le vide dans sa tête, Akashi avait pensé que Kuroko était revenu pour tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance mais il avait été surpris en découvrant le visage d'Aomine en face du sien. En effet, sans le saluer le bleuté l'avait soulevé après avoir saisi son col entre ses mains.

_Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'en décrocher une, Akashi._

_Le fait d'être un lâche sûrement._

_Oï enfoiré ! Tu te crois supérieur à nous, hein ? Pourtant tu devrais redescendre un petit peu. Qui es-tu pour autant faire souffrir Tetsu ?_

_Je ne crois pas que nos problèmes te concernent, Aomine._

_Quand Tetsu vient pleurer dans mes bras, si, je peux dire que ça me concerne._

A ce moment-là, lorsque Aomine lui avait dévoilé ce fait dont il ignorait l'existence, Akashi avait senti son sang bouillir. Il avait alors compris qu'à chacune de leurs disputes violentes, Kuroko partait se réfugier chez le bleuté. Pourquoi cela l'avait autant énervé ? Akashi en avait une sombre idée et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Aomine aurait dû partir en lui révélant simplement cela, mais l'As de leur génération était réputé pour être buté. Trop buté même. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il s'en aille. Ou bien qu'il ne vienne jamais, cela aurait été une merveilleuse idée.

_Alors si tu comptes encore faire souffrir Tetsu, quitte-le._

_Tu le veux ? Je te le donne._

Ce fut après avoir dit ces mots que le visage d'Aomine se tordit de dégout et de colère à son encontre. Le basané avait sûrement dû se demander comment il pouvait prononcer ces mots avec une voix aussi détachée de Kuroko, comme si en réalité il n'en avait rien à faire et que le joueur fantôme n'était réduit qu'au grade de jouet. L'emprise d'Aomine contre son col s'était alors raffermi, et avant qu'Akashi n'ait eu le temps de cligner les yeux, le poing de celui-ci se trouvait enfoncé dans sa joue.

Aomine l'avait relâché suite à ça et l'avait alors insulté de tous les noms alors qu'au même moment, il se massait son poing douloureux. Akashi avait ensuite relevé un regard assassin dans sa direction mais Aomine lui avait déjà tourné le dos et retournait auprès de son ancienne ombre. Au départ du joueur de Tōō, Akashi avait pensé qu'il irait tout répéter à Kuroko ; ainsi quand ce dernier l'appela, de crainte de l'entendre de nouveau pleurer et l'engueuler pour le traiter de la sorte, Akashi n'avait pas décroché et avait laissé Kuroko lui laisser ce message composé par ses sanglots. Les jours qui suivirent lui permirent ensuite de se rendre compte qu'Aomine n'avait rien dit. Pour une fois, il avait su fermer sa grande gueule. Mais ce n'était pas à son égard, ni pour lui sauver la face ; c'était simplement pour éviter que Kuroko ne souffre davantage.

Akashi en était parfaitement conscient.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, Tetsuya. Alors arrête de me courir après et concentre toi sur ce qui est à ta portée. »

_Tu es trop gentil avec lui, Seijūrō. Laisse-moi prendre le dessus._

« Je suis le seul capable de dire et de choisir vers qui je tourne mon cœur. Et c'est toi que j'aime, Akashi-kun.

— Tu es stupide. »

Peu à peu, Akashi pivota simplement son visage pour regarder par-dessus son épaule la présence de Kuroko derrière lui. Au loin il était possible de distinguer parmi les autres voyageurs les silhouettes de leurs anciens coéquipiers avec Kise qui croisait ses doigts, Aomine qui restait attentif aux moindres gestes du rouquin, tandis que Murasakibara et Midorima regardaient la scène sans démontrer d'intérêt particulier alors qu'au fond d'eux ils étaient prêts tout autant que les deux autres à réagir au quart de tour. Ils ne laisseraient plus jamais Akashi lever la main sur Kuroko.

Et au fond de lui, Akashi en était conscient de cela aussi. Kuroko avait le soutien de toute la Génération des miracles, de lui-même aussi. Le joueur fantôme était apprécié et respecté, tandis que lui était craint et respecté non pas par amitié mais par la peur. Akashi s'était fait connaître par la peur qu'il inspirait chez ses adversaires, mais aussi par son comportement lors de sa défaite.

_Détourne-toi d'eux une bonne fois pour toute, et ne te retourne plus jamais. Tu n'as pas besoin d'amis._

_Un Akashi n'a besoin de personne. Il ne doit se reposer que sur lui-même._

« Je ne peux donc pas te retenir, n'est-ce pas… »

La question de Kuroko n'en était pas vraiment une et Akashi le vit clairement par son expression au bord des larmes. Kuroko avait penché sa tête vers l'avant et par ce fait ses mèches bleues couvraient en partie son visage. Il paraissait beaucoup plus petit que d'habitude. Le voir ainsi ne réjouissait pas Akashi, mais il ne cherchait que son bien. Blesser physiquement Kuroko était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, alors il voulait partir tant que son souvenir était encore clair et qu'il était maître de ses émotions. Faire de nouveau ressortir son autre serait un chemin sans retour possible cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait surtout plus blesser Kuroko.

« Doit-on se serrer la main pour se dire au revoir ? »

Akashi sentit son cœur se contracter devant la voix misérable de Kuroko. De toute évidence, celui-ci se retenait de ne pas éclater en sanglots et ainsi créer le scandale autour d'eux. Et au fond de lui, Akashi savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas se retourner et continuer à regarder en coin son futur _ancien_ amant. Son autre n'arrêtait pas de le lui répéter, tout en essayant de prendre le dessus pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait assez ri et en avait assez désormais.

Pourtant, Akashi se retourna bel et bien. Derrière Kuroko, leurs amis furent davantage aux aguets et tout comme Akashi y avait songé, Aomine revoyait derrière ses paupières cette nuit où il avait fini par en décrocher une à son ancien capitaine. C'était le moment pour quitter Kuroko et ne plus jamais le revoir, de le libérer et d'arrêter de le faire souffrir.

Peu à peu, la main d'Akashi quitta le sommet de sa valise à roulette pour se diriger vers celle de Kuroko. Le joueur fantôme aurait souhaité une étreinte dans le meilleur des cas possibles pour des adieux, mais Akashi ne le lui permettait pas. Leur relation était terminée et cette poignée de mains allait le signer définitivement. Kuroko sentit par ailleurs son cœur commencer à se briser lorsque les doigts d'Akashi commencèrent à frôler la paume de sa main tendue et tremblante. Il se mordit la langue pour retenir un peu plus longtemps ses larmes, remplaçant pour un court terme la douleur que ressentait son cœur par une autre. Il devait rester digne encore un peu. Juste un peu plus longtemps.

Akashi vint ensuite serrer sa main contre la sienne, et celles-ci s'agitèrent faiblement de bas en haut. Le rouquin remarqua sans aucun mal les larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux de Kuroko et fit taire cette voix dissonante à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'était là le dernier échange qu'il partagera avec le joueur fantôme.

« Adieu, Tetsuya. »

Il sentit par sa main contre celle du bleuté celui-ci tressaillir à ces mots. Akashi remarqua ensuite le premier écoulement des larmes que contenaient jusque-là Kuroko qui agita aussitôt sa tête pour les faire disparaître, resserrant par la suite sa main autour de celle de la sienne.

_Va-t'en maintenant Seijūrō. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, désormais fais ce que tu veux. Maintenant !_

Seulement, Akashi ne bougea pas. Derrière lui cette fois-ci, les passagers pour son vol terminaient d'enregistrer leurs bagages et de monter dans leur avion. Seule sa main importait pour l'instant, encore et toujours entourée par celle du bleuté qui tremblait de plus en plus. De toute évidence, Kuroko ne désirait le lâcher pour rien au monde et ainsi le voir partir.

« Adieu Akashi-kun… prends soin de toi. »

Ou est-ce que Kuroko avait trouvé la force pour prononcer ces mots, Akashi l'ignora. Il sut simplement qu'en terminant sa phrase Kuroko avait relevé son menton et le regardait directement comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus et il essayait de se montrer fort, mais sa main tremblait toujours contre celle d'Akashi.

Puis, lentement, leur emprise se desserra et leurs mains commencèrent à se détacher de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Kuroko ne faiblissait pas et aucune larme ne coula. Par respect à son égard, Akashi fit de même et le fixa sans dire un mot. Sa main vint ensuite longer son corps et reprendre la poignée de sa valise pour enfin la faire enregistrer et pouvoir monter dans cet avion.

Penchant respectueusement la tête vers la bas, et bien que son autre le lui avait plus tôt interdit, Akashi fut le premier à se détourner et entama les premiers pas pour s'éloigner de Kuroko. Il donna ainsi sa valise aux employés de l'aéroport pour s'assurer de son poids avant de faire de même pour son sac avant de pouvoir passer sous le portail métallique. Il ne jeta à aucun moment donné un coup d'œil derrière lui.

De ce fait, il ne vit pas Kuroko le regarder donner ces bagages aux employés avec une expression si triste que même Midorima, qui ne portait pas vraiment le joueur fantôme dans son cœur, aurait tout fait pour lui redonner le sourire. Kuroko se décida toutefois à enfin se retourner et détacher ses yeux d'Akashi puisque cela ne servirait plus à rien d'essayer de capter le regard de ce dernier et de se montrer aussi pitoyable. Sa dernière image auprès d'Akashi devait au moins être digne.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

Ainsi, à peine Kuroko fut retourné et en direction pour rejoindre ses amis que les larmes dévalèrent sur son visage pour le tremper en un temps record. Il avait mal. A l'intérieur de son corps, il sentait son cœur tomber en lambeaux petit à petit ; à une lenteur infâme comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à le torturer en y allant le plus lentement et violemment possible. Le jeune homme avait ainsi beau essuyer son visage par les manches de sa veste, aussitôt de nouvelles larmes le recouvraient complètement.

Dépassant le portail métallique, Akashi avait fermé les yeux et faisait son possible pour ignorer l'engouement de son autre qui se réjouissait de son attitude. Ils étaient enfin débarrassés de ce nain impertinent qui s'était entiché d'eux. De ce fait, Akashi aurait dû se sentir soulagé de s'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute de Kuroko et de ne plus jamais le revoir, d'effacer cette erreur qui était survenue dans sa vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son cœur était lourd et sa gorge se trouvait sèche. Les éclats de joies de son autre lui étaient aussi insupportables que lorsqu'Aomine était venu chez lui et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le frapper.

_Tu es sûr de ce que tu es en train de faire, Akashi ?_

_Kuroko ne supportera pas ton départ. Sache-le._

_Pourquoi penses-tu encore à ça ? C'est fini. Oublie tout !_

_Tu n'es pas obligé de tout réussir Akashi-kun. Même si tu te trompes un jour, je ne te rejetterai pas._

_Un Akashi doit toujours tout gagner._

_Les gagnants restent dans l'histoire, seuls les perdants en seront effacés._

_Quand Tetsu vient pleurer dans mes bras, si, je peux dire que ça me concerne._

Son flot de pensées et souvenirs firent s'arrêter Akashi qui apporta sa main contre son œil gauche qui le faisait souffrir, son autre bataillant davantage pour reprendre sa place et disparaître pour de bon de cet endroit. Il avait mal à la tête, mais il sentit tout autant son cœur qui se mettait à pleurer. Les paroles de tous, que ce soit Nijimura, Midorima ou encore Aomine et Kuroko… Akashi en avait assez.

Il voulait oublier cette époque à Teikō où il s'était senti inférieur, que _lui _avait pris le dessus et de ce fait l'ait fait changer de biens des façons mais pas pour les meilleures. Avoir autant changé l'avait paralysé après qu'il ait repris le dessus ; et apprendre qu'il avait pu tenter de nuire à la vie de Kuroko mais qu'il en avait menacé plus d'un, à commencer par Kagami en l'attaquant avec des ciseaux. Il était dangereux. Il ne méritait pas d'être aux côtés des autres, et encore moins aux côtés de Kuroko.

Kuroko ne pouvait que se souvenir de lui, et essayer de lui trouver un bon côté. Si c'était le cas, alors il ne pourrait que le féliciter mentalement. Le joueur fantôme apprécié de tous ne pouvait que mieux se porter sans lui. Il retrouvera facilement quelqu'un pour le remplacer et mieux le traiter que lui ne l'avait fait, remplaçant ainsi ses larmes par un sourire radieux qu'Akashi ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un jour.

Un rapide flash apparut devant ses yeux, et, surprit Akashi retira sa main de son œil resté sanglant.

_N'est-on pas mieux ainsi Akashi-kun ? Ainsi serré l'un contre l'autre, je peux entendre ton cœur battre. C'est tout chaud._

Il est vrai que collé l'un contre l'autre dans son appartement pour se réchauffer, Akashi n'aurait pas dû voir le visage de Kuroko qui tenait les bras du rouquin grâce aux siens autour de sa taille. Seulement leur reflet s'était joué dans la fenêtre tout en aidant aidé par l'obscurité du ciel. Tout contre lui, les yeux clos et le souffle faible, Kuroko avait étiré un large sourire à l'aise. Comme si sa place avait toujours été au creux de ses bras. Akashi se souvint même qu'au final Kuroko s'était endormi de la sorte et qu'il n'avait pas tardé à le suivre dans les bras de Morphée. La chaleur qu'émanait l'autre les avait fait s'endormir comme des enfants pendant que leur cœur battait à l'unisson.

_C'est toi qui es stupide, Seijūrō._

Son autre était infiniment déçu par l'attitude de sa moitié ; envers cette personne qui devrait lui ressembler et penser tout comme lui. Pourtant son aveu ne sembla pas être entendu par son hôte puisqu'aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. C'était ridicule.

De l'autre côté du portail métallique, Kuroko avançait lentement vers ses amis tout en continuant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il n'avait plus la force de contenir ses sanglots qui un à un le faisait tressaillir par leur violence. C'était comme si des pics transperçaient sa gorge à chaque passage. Chaque pas était un obstacle que Kuroko relevait difficilement. Il avait si mal.

Un cri fut poussé avant d'être brusquement stoppé par une main basanée, et tandis que Kuroko distinguait difficilement à cause de ses larmes la silhouette de Kise plié en deux à cause d'Aomine, derrière lui des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kuroko n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de se retourner comme le lui indiquait la main de Kise, pointant un point imaginaire devant lui pour l'avertir. Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et de toute façon le lui refuserait si cela avait été le cas. Contre son dos une nouvelle fois, Kuroko sentit cette douce chaleur qui l'avait tant fait sourire cette fois-là.

« Ne te retourne pas. »

L'ordre émis plus par gêne qu'autre chose, Kuroko aurait pu se sentir pousser des ailes si seulement la douleur précédemment ressentie n'avait pas été aussi forte. Ainsi au lieu de sourire et de se sentir au-dessus d'un petit nuage, ses larmes redoublèrent et sans se soucier de l'ordre de son ancien capitaine, il se retourna pour sans tarder agripper le dos d'Akashi et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. L'étreinte soudaine, et non autorisée, surprit tout d'abord le rouquin avant qu'il ne sente Kuroko trembler comme une feuille contre lui. Akashi se décida alors à entourer ses bras autour du bleuté et ainsi le rapprocher davantage de lui. Plusieurs fois son nom fut prononcé par cette voix hachurée de sanglots, et plusieurs fois il passa sa main dans les cheveux turquoise de Kuroko pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion et qu'il était bien là.

« Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement… »

Les paroles décousues de Kuroko étaient ponctuées chacune par une larme qui se fit essuyer par Akashi qui n'entendait plus les remarques déplacées de son autre. Avait-il disparu ou se murait-il dans le silence à cause de son échec ? Akashi n'était sûr de rien mais il s'en fichait allégrement. Pendant un temps, ses yeux sanglants se détournèrent de Kuroko pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière ce dernier et se concentrer sur Aomine qui le fixait depuis son retour.

Kuroko était à lui ; et son regard menaçant le fit parfaitement comprendre à Aomine.

**-x-x-x-**

Au cours de la nuit, un sursaut réveilla brusquement Kuroko qui regarda autour de lui où il se trouvait. L'impression d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar le prit à la gorge et tandis qu'il se remettait de ses émotions, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait à l'appartement d'Akashi et plus précisément dans sa chambre. En soulevant légèrement la couverture, il pouvait aussi noter sa nudité. Son cœur ne tarda à marquer un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la place à côté de lui vide et froide, prouvant qu'Akashi avait quitté le lit depuis un certain temps.

Sortant aussitôt du lit sans attraper quoique ce soit pour se vêtir, Kuroko ouvrit brutalement la porte pour se retrouver dans le salon. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque son regard accrocha la silhouette d'Akashi au niveau de la fenêtre, et il observa son amant en train de fixer l'extérieur d'un air absent. Le voir ainsi soulagea considérablement Kuroko qui le rejoignit sans se poser de question en entourant sa taille par ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu n'es plus au lit, Akashi-kun ? Se plaignit-il en se collant davantage contre lui.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Comment tu vas, tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

Akashi apporta sa main au visage de Kuroko pour le relever, mais le joueur fantôme détourna le regard et rougit légèrement. Ce signe de timidité après ce qu'ils venaient de faire amusa grandement Akashi qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. En réalité, il s'était bien endormi aux côtés de Kuroko mais il s'était réveillé avant lui et avait songé à des choses et d'autres qui lui avaient donné envie de regarder le Tokyo nocturne.

« Je veux proposer un marché à Akashi-kun, proposa subitement Kuroko.

— Quoi ?

— Dès que quelque chose te traverse l'esprit et te tracasse, je veux que tu m'en parles et en échange je t'aiderai à régler le problème. Si c'est dans mes cordes, bien entendu. »

Tout en fermant les yeux et en soupirant, Akashi se rendit compte que Kuroko commençait de plus en plus à le connaître. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un bon signe, puisque cela voudrait dire qu'il deviendrait un jour ou l'autre un livre ouvert pour le bleuté, mais Akashi ne savait même pas si dans ce cas ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ainsi les fois où il se remettrait en question, quand il ne saurait plus où il en était vraiment, peut-être que Kuroko pourrait y répondre à sa place.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il ouvrait ses deux yeux sanglants pour se plonger dans ceux céruléens de son amant.

« Ça marche. Je suis d'accord. »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kuroko qui prit rapidement la main d'Akashi entre les siennes avant de l'apporter à son visage. Toutefois, Akashi avait légèrement agrandi ses yeux face au sourire radieux que lui offrait en cet instant précis le joueur fantôme qui se trouvait dans son plus simple appareil. Kuroko lui souriait de tout son cœur et le plus innocemment possible ; comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé n'avait jamais existé ou se trouvait très loin derrière eux. Akashi sentit son cœur se contracter ; non pas de douleur, mais d'une joie si intense qu'automatiquement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même, ses lèvres se déposèrent contre celles de Kuroko. Il masqua ainsi ce sourire si beau et si attendu, mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, il voulait être au plus proche de Kuroko et rien n'aurait su l'en contredire.

Kuroko était sien et rien ni personne ne saurait l'en faire se détourner.

**Fin.**


End file.
